Project: Animorph
by The Grimwar
Summary: I do not know how long we shall live, or how we will die, hanging, decapitation, or by firing squad, doesn't matter. But I do know Why we were born, and that some people believe we shouldn't exist, but yet we do. My people were created by an alien to protect Earth, because his people won't. I am trusting you with our secret, I'm trusting that you keep it. (BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS!)
1. Prologue

**In this universe, the Animorphs are seen as outlaws by a dysfunctional, and corrupt Andalite government. Which sometimes uses propaganda to strengthen it's hold over the Andalite people.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I am telling you my story, but do you really want to know? I do not know how long we shall live, probably not beyond twenty years, or how we will die, probably hanging, decapitation, or by firing squad. But I do know Why we were born, and that some people believe we shouldn't exist, but do. My people were created by an alien to be a guardian of the Earth, and protect it, because his people won't. I am trusting you with our secret, I'm trusting that you keep it. Or else you shall bring about the end of all things, the bad, as well as the good.<p>

You could now call me crazy, probably insane enough to institutionalize me. But I won't stop you, because I'm powerful enough to escape from anything. I probably might be the only one left by the time we defeat them. Who's "them", you wonder? Well, now's your chance to find out, but just so you know. Once you are in, there's no going back.

* * *

><p><strong>This story won't continue unless someone offers me some help, I'm not holding the story hostage, I just haven't thought anything out beyond this point! And do you like it? If you do, please comment, unless you really, really want to demotivate me!<br>**


	2. Project: Animorph (Childhood, part 1)

**Okay, here it is!**

* * *

><p>Most people would want to know what lies in the darkness between the stars. Countless members of the human race have wondered at one point of their lives whether or not there is life other than ourselves, the animals, plants, and microorganisms around us. Many humans believe in higher powers, and have wondered about the existence of gods, spirits, other dimensions, and aliens ever since the dawn of humanity.<p>

As a consequence, people have often wondered: are we alone in the Universe? If not, what will they be like? Are they friend? Are they foe? And if they are, how can we fight them? Will we win?

The answers to the first four questions have been accepted truths ever since I was old enough to ask those questions, for my entire life, Father, and Mother had raised me. When I was at the age of two, my mind was functioning with an IQ of 189, yet I was still a child, who had never had any kind of contact with toddlers my age, or any college professors.

So as a consequence, I believed that solving equations that were centuries ahead of humans, learning to read and count and speak in extraterrestrial languages such as Gallard, Dweibeva, and Shad'Haad, playing military tactics games with my mother was completely normal for my age, I still I believed the words "never" and "forever" applied to many things.

I still believed that normal was, wait, now that I think about it. I didn't even know _what_ normal even meant at two, yet at the age when I was still in diapers, and was far more intelligent then Albert Einstein and could act as a living clock, compass, and calculator all I one. It's almost funny, I was completely trusting, honest, generous, and caring for everyone. I could help so many people, yet I did not understand why my parents kept me and my siblings hidden, why they trusted _absolutely no one_, sure, I knew about the Yeerks, but I had also known that they weren't here, Father didn't want me to go to the town.

It wasn't because the Yeerks were there, I knew that, but when I was 2 years, 7 months, 3 weeks, and 12 days old, Father and Mother taught me my first important lesson, but of course, being a shape shifting Andalite/Human hybrid baby with the mental affinity and telepathy that hails from my Andalite heritage, and the innocence and softness of a human toddler, of course I didn't know how destructive, rejecting, and…irrational human beings can be.

"No Father, I don't know! Why would they want to hurt us?" I was in my weekly blood test while Mother put the samples inside the Gene examiner, and I asked why I couldn't go to the City. Of course, I was unusually tall for my age, and had a very angular and narrow head, and of course the fact that I could run 20 MPH, bend a steel crowbar into a coil, and could break cinder blocks with my bare hands. Due to my, isolation, I thought that was normal. Any other human, had they been told about me and believed it, would have thought me a monster, a freak, maybe even put me on a dissection table. But I thought everybody was accepting, except the Yeerks of course.

Then they told me the difference between humans, Andalites, Yeerks, Hork' Bajir and people like myself, an Animorph. And how humans are afraid of anything that was radically different. "But can't we just reason with them?" I asked, "We could tell them who we are, and that we mean them no harm, and that we can live together." Father smiled at me, then he got on to his knees and said that. "Yes, but, but, have you ever become so overcome by emotion that you couldn't think correctly?" "Uh huh." "Can you think of an example?" Honestly, I thought Father already knew this, "Like, when my taste buds kicked in, and I ate half the pantry? The cereal, apples, I even tried to eat Mother's hair clippings! But they tasted weird" Father just gave me a blank stare, while Mother miserably failed at her attempts to suppress her giggling.

Of course, when I was 3, Father and Mother were going to have another child, I was ecstatic, I wanted to name him/her Hawjabomb. But of course, I had to settle with something exotic, yet still from Earth, so when she came out, I decided on Veronica, because it had a nice ring to it. Then, when I was 8, I was just like any other human kid my age, I caused trouble, I snuck out for the first time, I entered the woods, went farther than I ever have before, but I had stayed close to the river because I was unsure of my navigation abilities. I eventually came across a barn, but I didn't know that, so me, being the stupid genius I was, wearing a clothes of unidentifiable origin, and with my freakishly superhuman speed, strength, and extremely poor sense of what's normal and an unresistable curiosity, despite my parents words, I intruded.

Oh how I would forever regret that, people would always disobey their parents one way or another, but no one could top off what I have just done. Why couldn't I just have stayed home and listened to my parents?

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? Please comment, and read!<br>**


End file.
